esperanza
by Keru-chan-sempai
Summary: continuacion del cap. del anime unas botas rojas. SculdLoki. S: ¿irá a buscarla?


**Keru-chan-Kitsunne**

**Continuación del capítulo "unas botas rojas" correspondiente al anime Matantei Loki Ragnarök de Sakura Kinoshita.**

**ESPERANZA**

Sculd: No puede ser… no puede ser que me haya enamorado de Loki…

_La lluvia caía mojando su pelo, sus ojos fijos en alguna parte indeterminada entre la hierba verde, su mirada mostrando tristeza y desesperación._

_Corrió, no pudo soportar permanecer allí. Las lágrimas brotaban por sus ojos pero Sculd no se molestaba en limpiarlas. Paró en una pequeña playa._

_Soplaba el viento frío de Diciembre, y Sculd cruzó los brazos mientras contemplaba el agua. Cuando llegó, había unas cuantas personas paseando por la orilla hasta que vieron que la lluvia empezaba a ser más fuerte y todos corrieron a resguardarse, todos menos Sculd quien mantenía entonces la mano sobre su pecho, midiendo los latidos de su corazón. Ahora ella estaba sola en la playa, y miró alrededor. El mar, que reflejaba el color del cielo, parecía hierro líquido, y las olas rompían sin cesar en la orilla. Unas pesadas nubes descendían despacio, y la niebla empezaba a volverse más densa, borrando el horizonte. En otro lugar, en otro momento, Sculd habría admirado la majestuosidad del hermoso paisaje que la rodeaba, porque ella no era como sus hermanas que no gustaban de ciertas cosas, ella le gustaba admirar y ser libre, pero allí, de pie en la playa, se dio cuenta de que no sentía nada. En cierto modo era como si todo aquello no fuera real, como si no fuera más que un sueño._

_Y allí sumida en sus pensamientos no fue capaz ni de escuchar como unos pasos avanzaban hacia ella. Sculd mantenía la mirada al horizonte, en ese momento se limpió una lágrima que ya descendía por su mejilla blanca. _

Sculd…

_Y oyó su voz, no supo cuantas veces la había escuchado en su memoria, recordando aquel día en el que él y ella, en el cielo, hablaron por primera vez, como él le había dicho que le gustaban sus botas y como ella estaba tan feliz… y como no hacía más de unas horas, aquel niño pequeño con alma de grande se lo había recordado, su Loki… Pero como ella podía llamarle así, si ellos eran enemigos? Odín… si no fuera por él_

Sculd…

_Volvió a escuchar su voz, pero ya no era la voz de Loki la que le hablaba, no de aquel dios atractivo y galán, y a la vez, cruel y despiadado, sino la voz de aquel niño, aquel niño cuyo destino estaba ligado a la misión a la cual a Sculd habían encomendado. Entonces supo que no era su mente borrosa o su corazón traicionero sino que él estaba allí de verdad… a su lado._

_Pero no pudo moverse, no pudo reaccionar ¿Qué podía decirle? No sabía ni como podría mirarle a los ojos y tampoco sabía de donde sacaría fuerzas para poder matarlo, o como en el peor de los casos matar el sentimiento que tanto tiempo había estado escondiendo y que ahora, surgía como una tempestad que la cegaba y que solo la dejaba guiarse por un instinto fatal. Se sentía extraña._

Sculd: Lo… Lok

Loki: Shhhh _–la hizo callar y avanzó a su lado-_ Sculd yo… _-ella negó con la cabeza y se arrodilló hasta su altura-_

Sculd: Nosotros dos somos… enemigos. No tienes porque disculparte si tu… si tu… ¡No quiero que sientas lástima por mi! _–hizo el esfuerzo de separarse de él pero Loki la cogió por la muñeca y la hizo volver a mirarlo-_

Loki: ¿Por qué tendría que sentir lástima? _–su mirada era la misma que siempre: seria pero sin ninguna malicia, era la mirada que él solía tener desde que bajó a la tierra, desde… que esa niña vivía con él-_

Sculd: Loki… solamente déjame ir… _-intentó volver a irse pero esta vez fue Loki quien se acercó a ella. Sculd estaba flexionada de rodillas por lo que al intentar alejarse de él cayó al suelo. No podía desviar su mirada de los ojos de Loki…-_ Yo… ¡Debo odiarte ¿Qué no lo entiendes!

Loki: ¿Por qué no me mataste entonces?

El recuerdo vino a Sculd. Había tenido la oportunidad de matarlo, lo tenía aprisionado en aquella cadena de dagas a su alrededor. Solo hubiera tenido que avanzar y… matarlo. Pero no fue tan fácil. Los recuerdos invadían su mente y se dejó llevar por la debilidad… y Loki, él nunca tuvo miedo, de alguna u otra manera, él sabía que ella no lo haría.

Sculd: ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo sabías que no te mataría?

Loki: Porque yo tampoco quiero hacerte daño… en cambio…

Sculd: ¿En cambio?

Loki: En cambio… _-se acercó a ella. Sculd estaba echada sobre la arena, Loki se sentó sobre sus piernas.-_ En cambio… yo… _-fue acercando su rostro al de ella. Sculd no podía respirar. Sintió el poder de Belldandy, su hermana usaba su poder para vigilarla en la bola de cristal. Loki también lo notaba… entonces ¿Por qué seguía acercándose? Sculd intentó reprochar. Decirle que dejara de jugar con ella, que esto era la vida real y no un juego donde poder gastar sus bromas. Pero… antes de que pudiera decir nada…-_ …porque yo creo que tú también me gustas… Sculd… _-Sculd abrió los ojos, y los abrió más aún cuando sintió unos labios suaves y húmedos sobre los suyos. Y los cerró, disfrutando de aquella sensación. Porque no le importaba quien les estuviera observando, ya fuera Belldandy, Odín o quien quisiera, si Loki estaba a su lado…_

Sculd: Loki yo… te quiero.

Belldandy: ¡¡Sculd!

_Belldandy usó su poder para aparecer allí frente a ambos y luego lo volvió a usar para desaparecer junto a su hermana. Loki observó la luz que el poder de Belldandy hacía al desaparecer y levantó una mano, acariciándolo._

Loki: Y yo a ti Sculd… y yo a ti.

_Y en aquella oscuridad, en aquella tortura a la que Sculd estaba sometida… allí ella lo escuchó, y sonrió, porque el amor que ella sentía por él era más grande que cualquier poder que Odín pudiera influir en ella. Y lucharía, porque valía la pena esforzarse si Loki la esperaba. Porque ella lo amaba. Y porque ahora sabía que su amor era mutuo y que muy pronto ambos se encontrarían…_

…_allí donde los sueños se pueden hacer realidad._

**-FIN-**


End file.
